Stalker
by OserxAndZexmaran
Summary: Axel stalks boys. Roxas is todays target. Even if Axel can catch him, Roxas may cause more problems than anyone is ready to deal with because Axel isn't the only one in trouble with the law. AkuRoku, maybe MarlZex, Riku and Demyx maybe.....
1. Chapter 1

Axel looked out at the blond, grinning. So what if he was watching a kid wonder around town, so what if he was a stalker? This was his pass time. He liked following mid-teens around. Especially cute little blondies like the one in front of him.

He, for a moment, felt guilty of what he planned to do. The kid had no fucking idea what shit he was about to get himself into. No idea at all. But then he thought of the fight he'd seen, outside of the Twilight Town High School. How the blond had just started wailing on some brunette.

_"If he kicked that kids ass, wonder how strong he is." _ Axel thought watching the boy, dressed in only a thin white T-shirt and jeans plus red and black checkered converses, shiver in the cold. No matter what, Axel knew he could fight off the brat. He didn't want to scare him though. He wanted to trick him.

_"And the little babe is in the lion's territory_._"_ Axel thought, a smirk playing across his lips. The blonde had gone into a part of town that didn't have many people. The fact it was night made it even better.

_"Be patient. Don't pounce just yet. Your a professional lurker, your good at this. Good at catching little kids, good at this. Even if this one is better than the others, don't let it get to you head."_ grinning to himself, he chuckled softly, following the kid from his car.

Roxas knew he was a dumbass. He ran away from school after kicking his brother, Sora's, ass and knew if he went home he'd be in deep shit. Not his fault thought. Sora should know when to close his goddamn mouth by now. It was bad enough that he got in trouble at home, but why did Sora have to blab to Riku about it?

And to add to that, Roxas was freezing. He'd left his hoodie, not that that would even help, at school and the fact that it was starting to snow made the day better. Cursing under his breath, he wrapped his arms around him, dropping to the ground.

It was just to cold. He watched the few cars that drove by, some slowing to look at him, waiting for one of them to stop. None of them stopped until a black Honda Civic, slowed to a stop, one window rolling down.

"You okay kid?" the voice asked, and a twenty-something redhead asked, poking his head out of the window. He had a black, long-sleeved T-shirt on and dark purple upside down tear drop tattoos on his face.

"Um...Y-Yeah, I-I guess." he said and the window slowly began to roll up again. Shocked he jump forward, one had held out. "I-I mean n-no. Can I get...get a ride or something?"

"Sure kid." he said and as Roxas walked forward, he felt warm air from inside the vehicle hit him. "Well hurry up." he added, slightly annoyed at the kid's hesitation.

"Sure." Roxas murmured, opening the door and hopping inside. He felt pinpricks as the air warmed his skin.

"I'm Axel." the redhead said, starting to drive the car again. "A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" he added, pointing to his temple.

"Uh, y-yeah. I-I really don't have a place to go." he said after a moment. "I'm Roxas by the way."

"Well Roxas, you could crash at my place for the weekend. Then we can work on getting you home." he offered and Roxas suddenly realized how stupid he was being.

He'd gotten in a car with a complete stranger who was offering to take him home. A small squeak escaped his lips and instantly one hand was on the handle. But one look showed he didn't know where the hell he was.

"Whats the problem Roxas? If you don't wanna stay its fine. Anyway, there's two other people like, my age, their little brothers and my sis. If you wanna stay, you can. If you wanna go home, give me an address." Axel offered again and Roxas felt his body relax. He was just being a little to suspicious for his own good.

"N-No. I'm just a little freaked. Picking a ride with a stranger wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done in my life. Ya know, it could have been a perv or something."

"True. Bet you just got lucky. Hopefully you're not a fucking psychopath or something." he thought, yawning and reaching for a styrofoam cup in front of him. "Wanna sip?"

"Y-Yeah." Roxas murmured, thankful for what ever it was. After one sip he figured out it was hot chocolate. Even if it tasted a little weird.

"So what you doing walking around in the dead of night? Aren't you scared of monsters at this age?" he asked, chuckling to himself.

"I'm not that young." Roxas snapped. "I'm a sophomore already." he said and Axel rolled his bright emerald eyes.

"Really now. So, your what, 16?" Axel asked, making a sharp left turn that sent Roxas forward slightly.

"15. I'll be 16 in April." he said, taking another gulp of hot chocolate, feeling it warm his insides. "What about you?"

"I'm 24. Birthdays on the 22nd of April." he said and smirked at Roxas. "What day for you?"

"The 25th." he said and added. "I have a brother, Sora, who's my twin." he explained and Axel nodded, understandingly.

"He a brat? My sis is. Always yelling and complaining. And that high-pitch voice of hers. Most annoying girl on the planet."

"Sora's a brat alright. We got into a fight today. I ran away from school. Parents are pissed off probably."

"You can let it blow over. Say a bad man kidnapped you or something." he said, laughing loudly. Roxas joined in, feeling completely at ease around the older redhead who made another sharp turn, stopping the car.

"That your house?" Roxas asked stupidly, pointing to the normal two story, light blue home. Axel nodded, stepping out of his car and walking over to Roxas' door in a few quick strides.

Roxas hadn't noticed how thin and tall the man was. He towered over the blond easily and was almost anorexic thin. The redhead opened the door, holding out a hand to help pull him out. Cautiously, Roxas grabbed the large hand that covered his completely and pulled the blond from the vehicle, into the cold night air.

"You gonna stay here as long as you want. Kairi, my sister, has some little chica over today so the guest rooms taken. You could room with me, or see if someone else is out and take there room." he told Roxas, opening the door.

Axel felt great. The kid was naïve as hell. When he grabbed the door handle he was scared the kid had caught on, but a little talking and sharing some information with him calmed him down fine. And the hot cocoa had been spiked with rohypnol and he had some ketamine stashed at home.

Roxas wasn't showing signs yet, it had only been about twenty minutes, he had about ten more left until Roxas started to feel the effects of it. He knew how the drug worked perfectly and was eager to try ketamine out later. He wouldn't do anything tonight, no. The others would expect that.

Even as he walked in, letting the kid enter ahead of him, he felt the horrified gazes of the older roommates siblings. Well, besides Kairi and Naminé, who had no idea what he did to the kids he brought back oh so often.

"Axel, why is Roxas here?" Riku, Marluxia's brother, asked softly.

"Oh so you know him? He was freezing his ass off so of course I invited him to come over." Axel said innocently before Zexion glanced up from his book.

"Axel, we need to have a brief chat. Would you mind leaving the boy in here with the other children?"

"'Course Zexy." he said, looking at Roxas. "If he gets sleepy, show him to my room, 'kay?" he said in a happy voice that had a slightly violent undertone only Riku and Zexion's adoptive brother, Demyx, noticed.

Roxas had to admit it was weird seeing some of his and Sora's friends at the house. Riku wasn't even angry about the fight he'd gotten in with Sora.

"Roxas, where did you see Axel?" Demyx asked, the blondish brunette sounding worried.

"I was walking on the side walk and he just pulled up." Roxas said, having to blink to clear his vision.

"And you got in the car with a stranger? What sort of fucking retard are you?" Riku snapped. "Getting in a car with a possible pedo who said you could crash at his place? Do your parents even know?"

"Hell no! If I told them I'd been in the cemetery already." he said, blinking hard. Why the hell was he so sleepy all of the sudden?

"You need to go home tomorrow. I'll call Sora if you want." Demyx offered but his voice was hard. Kairi watched, sitting next to Naminé and listening to the conversation.

"I....yeah." he muttered, yawning. He felt weird. Not tired. No more like.....what was the right word?

"Are you okay Roxas?" Demyx asked worried. "He didn't, give you something to eat or drink that you didn't know what was right?"

"No.....hot chocolate....That's...that all." he murmured and Demyx sighed, grabbing his shoulder.

"I'll show you to Axel's room." he said but sounded like he'd rather do anything but.

"Axel, you brought another one here? And Kairi's friends over tonight too. Are you a freaking idiot." Zexion hissed.

"Oh lighten up. He's my type. Innocent, blond, naïve, and has a pretty face."

"That's because your a fucking pedophile. Do. Not. Get. Me. Involved." he growled and Axel grinned like the Cheshire Cat himself.

"Fine, but don't let you brother rat me out. I even spiked it with rohypnol. You know what I have to do to get that?"

"No and I don't want to. Just....be careful okay? Your not the only one doing something illegal in this house and if you get caught, Marluxia and I get caught too."

"Fine, fine. Just chill okay. If you don't mind, he should be in the drunk or sleepy state at the moment and I need to make sure Riku hasn't tried to scare him off yet." Axel said, walking out of the the room that Zexion had pulled him in, smirking contently the whole time.

_"The kids got a point. One flame and the whole card house burns down. After we all worked __so hard to make it work to."_ he thought, sighing deeply. Leave it to Zexion to ruin a good time.

---

Okay, before I even hear it from the like, two people?, online who know I exist. I knew there is a story extremely similar but I'd only figured that out when my friend Morgan told me. This was a story written purely on a whim, because I found a lack of ones like this. After all, everyone says "Axel's a pedo" all the time so I wanted to make it real.

Thanks to you all, please be kind and review of what I did wrong(because I know I did a lot wrong). I love the two people who are aware of me.


	2. Chapter 2 Preview

Roxas woke up with one of Axel's almost scarily thin arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. He couldn't remember much, not too terribly unusual for him. He remembered the fight pretty well, he remembered Axel pulling up, he remembered entering the house, speaking to Riku and Demyx.

He pushed on Axel's arm, but it only tightened its hold, and pulled him into the redheads skinny frame. Roxas decided that Axel must still be to asleep to notice what he was holding. No reason to wake him up yet.

A small gray digital clock rested not far from the bed, on a small nightstand that was cluttered with random objects. The large flashing red numbers informed him it was 4:23 P.M. Much later than he usually woke up. The T.V. was also on, tuned to a local weather station. The weatherman that Roxas couldn't remembers name was showing pictures of snow.

_"The snow has made it new impossible to travel anywhere, falling at an alarming speed last night. All schools are canceled and it is strongly recommended to stay indoors. We can only ensure more snow to come over the next two weeks or so." _ the annoying male voice said, making Roxas shoot up, almost impossible in the strong grip.

"Roxy?" Axel murmured, sitting up and yawning. "What's with waking me up? It's only....only 4:30. I don't get up this early on Saturday."

"I-It said t-t-that I can't go home." he squeaked and Axel glanced at the T.V. that had began listing streets that were impossible to leave from.

"Oh shit. We live on Stall. Oh shit." he said and shook his head. "You, my blond friend, as seriously fucked." he added and stood up, walking towards the door.

Roxas noticed Axel only had on his jeans from the night before and frowned. He didn't know many people who'd take their shirt off and not bother with the pants as well. He poked his head out side the door and called out someone's name that Roxas didn't quit catch.

"What is it Axel?" some asked, sounding very annoyed at the other male. It was clear it wasn't Riku or Demyx and obviously male.

"Well, Marls, you take Naminé home or what?" he asked, yawning loudly.

"Yeah. Kairi's staying at their house since Naminé's mom didn't even want me to leave out. That fine with you?"

"Yep. Demyx and Riku?"

"They went out back to try to push some of the snow out of the way. A dying cause."

"And Zexy?"

"He's no longer in the world of the living." the voice said and Roxas' eyes widened slightly. Axel turned around and mouth _he's asleep _to the frightened boy before turning back.

"'Kay. Stay outta my business, I stay outta yours." he said and started to close the door before a hand stopped it. A man with pink hair that Roxas faintly recognized peaked in.

"That's Sora's brother. Be careful." Marluxia said, the last part directed to Roxas before he let go and Axel shut the door, chuckling lowly.

"You won't be going home for a long, long while Roxy." Axel said, not turning to look at him. "I wonder what your parents would do? You have been a bad boy haven't you?" he asked, slowly looking at the blonde boy. Roxas jumped back slightly at the face Axel was making.

"Axel, are you....um okay?" Roxas asked, looking at that big, depraved smile that crossed his face and felt his heart pound as the taller male approached slowly.

"Oh, hell yes, I'm fine. I mean, I got a cute little blonde who has no way to escape and needs to be punished. I'm in my element. Answer me this Roxy, are you a virgin?"

Roxas instinctively opened his mouth to scream like he'd been thought since pre-school but stopped. He was all alone. Demyx and Riku were outside, the others in this house probably didn't care. He was alone.

"Roxas." Axel growled darkly, slapping Roxas hard across the face. "I want you to answer me when I speak. Do you understand?"

"...Yes." Roxas whispered, looking down at the ground.

"Good boy." he said caressing the spot a red mark had started to appear on. "Now, answer the first question for me."

"Yes." he whispered again, still looking down in fear. What the hell had happened? Axel had been fine yesterday. He'd been nice, he'd _ rescued_ Roxas after all. Why this all the sudden.

"Now, now Roxy. Don't be like that." Axel said in a childish voice. Roxas still didn't dare to look up and Axel made a noise like a growl deep in the back of his throat.

The blonde's head snapped up, looking at the redhead terrified and a smirk crossed the redheads lips before he connected them to Roxas'. Of course the blonde, by instinct, tried to push him away, his small hands curved into claws to scratch at the redhead. To bad it didn't help.

Roxas was a brat. The kid had sharp nails, like a fucking girls and they were annoying when he clawed at Axel's face. Still, Axel could take it.

_"Isn't this why you stopped dating girls? Well....one of the reasons anyway."_ he wondered as he pulled back, watching his captive gasp for air. Roxas was just another kid, just another in a long, long line of them that Axel remembered clearly. None had escaped, none would. All had fought like this, some had fought much, much better then this.

"You know that was fucking annoying, right? Don't do that again, okay?" he said, trying to keep his voice from being too hard or too cold. He felt bad for the shivering little thing. He always did.

"Yes." Roxas gasped after a second and he turned his bright blue eyes up, waiting for something else to happen. Axel felt sick for a moment. He was a pedophile. He was going to _rape_ a kid. A kid for God's sake.

_"Don't be like that Axel. You've done it before and this will pass."_ he promised himself and looked down at Roxas again. Yep, no guilt this time. He only saw his next victim. A cute little target to control completely and to make scream and plead and beg for him to stop.

"Now that is better." he murmured to himself.

---

This is a preview of the next chapter so I want you guys to pick something for me, okay? Should I hurry up and write a sex scene(perverts) or write one later on. I'm busy now so I usually spend lots of time on scenes so it'll take longer so............

Please pick!


	3. Chapter 2 COMPLETED!

Ch.2

Roxas woke up with one of Axel's almost scarily thin arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. He couldn't remember much, not too terribly unusual for him. He remembered the fight pretty well, he remembered Axel pulling up, he remembered entering the house, speaking to Riku and Demyx.

He pushed on Axel's arm, but it only tightened its hold, and pulled him into the redheads skinny frame. Roxas decided that Axel must still be to asleep to notice what he was holding. No reason to wake him up yet.

A small gray digital clock rested not far from the bed, on a small nightstand that was cluttered with random objects. The large flashing red numbers informed him it was 4:23 P.M. Much later than he usually woke up. The T.V. was also on, tuned to a local weather station. The weatherman that Roxas couldn't remembers name was showing pictures of snow.

_"The snow has made it new impossible to travel anywhere, falling at an alarming speed last night. All schools are canceled and it is strongly recommended to stay indoors. We can only ensure more snow to come over the next two weeks or so." _ the annoying male voice said, making Roxas shoot up, almost impossible in the strong grip.

"Roxy?" Axel murmured, sitting up and yawning. "What's with waking me up? It's only....only 4:30. I don't get up this early on Saturday."

"I-It said t-t-that I can't go home." he squeaked and Axel glanced at the T.V. that had began listing streets that were impossible to leave from.

"Oh shit. We live on Stall. Oh shit." he said and shook his head. "You, my blond friend, as seriously fucked." he added and stood up, walking towards the door.

Roxas noticed Axel only had on his jeans from the night before and frowned. He didn't know many people who'd take their shirt off and not bother with the pants as well. He poked his head out side the door and called out someone's name that Roxas didn't quit catch.

"What is it Axel?" some asked, sounding very annoyed at the other male. It was clear it wasn't Riku or Demyx and obviously male.

"Well, Marls, you take Naminé home or what?" he asked, yawning loudly.

"Yeah. Kairi's staying at their house since Naminé's mom didn't even want me to leave out. That fine with you?"

"Yep. Demyx and Riku?"

"They went out back to try to push some of the snow out of the way. A dying cause."

"And Zexy?"

"He's no longer in the world of the living." the voice said and Roxas' eyes widened slightly. Axel turned around and mouth _he's asleep _to the frightened boy before turning back.

"'Kay. Stay outta my business, I stay outta yours." he said and started to close the door before a hand stopped it. A man with pink hair that Roxas faintly recognized peaked in.

"That's Sora's brother. Be careful." Marluxia said, the last part directed to Roxas before he let go and Axel shut the door, chuckling lowly.

"You won't be going home for a long, long while Roxy." Axel said, not turning to look at him. "I wonder what your parents would do? You have been a bad boy haven't you?" he asked, slowly looking at the blonde boy. Roxas jumped back slightly at the face Axel was making.

"Axel, are you....um okay?" Roxas asked, looking at that big, depraved smile that crossed his face and felt his heart pound as the taller male approached slowly.

"Oh, hell yes, I'm fine. I mean, I got a cute little blonde who has no way to escape and needs to be punished. I'm in my element. Answer me this Roxy, are you a virgin?"

Roxas instinctively opened his mouth to scream like he'd been thought since pre-school but stopped. He was all alone. Demyx and Riku were outside, the others in this house probably didn't care. He was alone.

"Roxas." Axel growled darkly, slapping Roxas hard across the face. "I want you to answer me when I speak. Do you understand?"

"...Yes." Roxas whispered, looking down at the ground.

"Good boy." he said caressing the spot a red mark had started to appear on. "Now, answer the first question for me."

"Yes." he whispered again, still looking down in fear. What the hell had happened? Axel had been fine yesterday. He'd been nice, he'd _ rescued_ Roxas after all. Why this all the sudden.

"Now, now Roxy. Don't be like that." Axel said in a childish voice. Roxas still didn't dare to look up and Axel made a noise like a growl deep in the back of his throat.

The blonde's head snapped up, looking at the redhead terrified and a smirk crossed the redheads lips before he connected them to Roxas'. Of course the blonde, by instinct, tried to push him away, his small hands curved into claws to scratch at the redhead. To bad it didn't help.

Roxas was a brat. The kid had sharp nails, like a fucking girls and they were annoying when he clawed at Axel's face. Still, Axel could take it.

_"Isn't this why you stopped dating girls? Well....one of the reasons anyway."_ he wondered as he pulled back, watching his captive gasp for air. Roxas was just another kid, just another in a long, long line of them that Axel remembered clearly. None had escaped, none would. All had fought like this, some had fought much, much better then this.

"You know that was fucking annoying, right? Don't do that again, okay?" he said, trying to keep his voice from being too hard or too cold. He felt bad for the shivering little thing. He always did.

"Yes." Roxas gasped after a second and he turned his bright blue eyes up, waiting for something else to happen. Axel felt sick for a moment. He was a pedophile. He was going to _rape_ a kid. A kid for God's sake.

_"Don't be like that Axel. You've done it before and this will pass."_ he promised himself and looked down at Roxas again. Yep, no guilt this time. He only saw his next victim. A cute little target to control completely and to make scream and plead and beg for him to stop.

"Now that is better." he murmured to himself. "Now Roxy-" he began before someone began knocking on the door.

"Hey Axel! We broke something." Demyx yelled and Axel looked from the door to Roxas blankly before getting up and growling to himself, wanting to murder the child on the other end of the door.

"What was it? Did it fall on one of you? Is Riku or Marluxia or Zexion dead? What?" he asked going through the standard list of questions that he used for every situation involving Demyx.

"No.....just come out here?" Demyx said and Axel began to unlock the door but paused, realization hitting him.

"You didn't break anything, did you?" he asked and Demyx didn't reply. "I'm not the brightest, but I'm not that dumb Demyx. I should know by now, you always do try to save them don't you?" he asked laughing.

Roxas had sat up, curling up in the corner and half watched, half prayed to every single god or goddess he'd ever learned about. Let someone save him, let Demyx find a way to trick Axel, let him have really broke something. Damn it let someone be dead!

"Leave him alone Axel."Demyx whined and Roxas shivered. Nope, Demyx has only bought him a little time. Just a few minutes, tops.

"Well, I'm a civilized person." he said and unlocked the door, pulling it open and looking at the brunette who had Riku beside him. "Come in and we can talk about it." he said sweetly and allowed them to enter.

"You're fucking sick Axel." Riku said simply and Axel rolled his eyes, sitting on the bed and pulling Roxas against him.

"Aw, now that is mean of you. Isn't it Roxas?" he asked and the others looked at the boy with pity.

"Look, we know your whole little rule system for this.....stuff." Demyx said after a moment, having to look away. "So this time, leave Roxas alone and we'll trade. Will that be fine with you?" he asked and Axel frowned deeply.

"But this one is so cute. Just look at him. Imagine what it wo-"

"I don't want to hear what you can imagine okay?" Riku snapped and Axel frowned again, releasing Roxas, who moved away. "I'll be the trade."

"Nope. Demyx has to. I like his hair colour better than yours."

"......" Neither of the other two spoke, just looked at each other in silence for a moment before Demyx nodded at Riku and looked back towards the redhead.

"Riku, you and Roxas can leave." Demyx said and sat down one the bed next to Axel. Roxas noticed how he sounded like the world had just crashed down around him.

"Come on Roxas." Riku muttered, the hatred for Axel clear in his voice. "You don't want to see this. Trust me." he added and pulled the blonde from the room, slamming the door behind him.

---

Eek! I hate myself now! Poor Demy baby, and poor Roxas. Gah! I wish I hadn't have thought this all out before I wrote it. I feel sick. And my friends who are Demyx fans will kill me now and I'll never update again!

Okay.......that was my scared-for-life part of this. And don't worry to much for Demyx.....That is all I'm gonna say on the subject for now. The next chapter will be better because I did rush this. I was away from the computer for a few days, then stayed at a friends house, then it snowed and no one let me on computer to about 3:15 A.M. I love all of you for not shooting me in the head just yet.


	4. Deal

Roxas was pulled into a room smaller than Axel's, with posters of bands on one wall and kittens on another. Riku rolled his eyes, looking at the kitten side and mutter, "I told him to take those damn things down" under his breath. Sitting on a small bed, he pointed to one across the room and Roxas sat down instantly.

"First off, you're not hurt right? Axel can be an ass sometimes." he said and Roxas shook his head. "Second, don't worry to much about Demyx. He is Zexion's little brother, so Axel won't do anything really. Just wanted to scare us. I mean, he can be unpredictable, but if he did anything Zexion would kick his a-" Riku began but stopped,crinkling his nose. "You stink." he added.

"Sorry." Roxas said and cocked his head to the side. "Its not like I had the chance to shower or anything." he pointed out and Riku shrugged.

"Once Demyx is back, we can borrow something from him. I'd just give you something of mine, but its dirty and Demyx can be a damn girl about his clothes. If I start to ramble sorry."

"No problem. So, anything else you want to say? You know, as third?"

"Third, we can't exactly get you out of here, even when the snow melts. You see, Marluxia is my brother and Zexion is Demyx's and we don't want to drag them down with Axel. If you can manage to find some time to run, I suggest you take it and don't ever say a word about this again. If you tell on Axel, I'm afraid that'll be the end of it."

"You do ramble." Roxas hissed under his breath and blinked. "What do you mean "end of it"? If I tell, Axel will go to jail right?"

"Not exactly. Well, really you're dead wrong. See Marluxia would have you killed. Then, Zexion would pin it on some innocent soul who looks a deal like Axel and we'd move." he said simply and received a dead pan look from Roxas.

"......What the hell?!" Roxas yelled suddenly, making Riku flinch back violently. "Killed?! How the hell can he-" Roxas continued and Riku covered his mouth, pushing him back.

"Shut up, shut up you fucking retard! Marluxia is busy with his business and Zexion's doing whatever the hell he does. Just be quiet okay? I don't want to have to deal with this." Riku growled and Roxas pushed him off.

"You talk _a lot_ about things I don't care about you know? There are the things I need to know, and the stupid crap you say. What is it that Marluxia does?"

"He's in all sorts of odds and ends business's around Town and in other worlds even. Assassination mostly. He messed with being a drug lord but got bored of it. He still runs some stuff like it though. I don't know about Zexion." Riku said sighing and sitting back on his bed. Letting his body drop, he laid down, looking intently at the ceiling.

"Does....Does Demyx know anything about him then?"

"Whats the use? You're stuck her until they get tired of another kid here. When they do, you'll be gone. It'll be hard enough to keep Kairi's mouth closed about the whole thing."

"Riku, you've got to help me out of here. I was an idiot, But I don't have to die yet, do I?"Roxas asked and for a moment, Riku looked at him coldly, making the blonde shiver.

"Sorry, I can't." he bite out annoyed and Roxas let the subject drop, turning his attention towards the room and trying to figure out under all the posters, what the colour of the wall even was. He blocked all images of anyone it hurt to remember from his mind.

"H-h-hey g-guys!"Demyx panted, pounding on the door and Riku was up much faster than Roxas could even look up, opening the door for his room mate.

"Damn, you look like hell and then some." Roxas muttered, looking the other over. He was covered in sweat, his clothes ripped in places, but otherwise seemed fine.

"I-I hate that man more and more each day." he added but still looked oddly cheerful as he took a seat besides Roxas and Riku covered his nose.

"Oh Gawd! You two smell like shit and sex." he complained and Demyx rolled his blue-green eyes.

"I wonder why." he snapped and glared at Riku who just shrugged indifferently.

"Oh yeah, drama queen, can Roxas borrow some of your stuff to wear and take a shower in your bathroom. I don't want him to stink up mine."

"That's so sweet of you." Demyx snapped and gave Roxas a smile. "I got the cutest outfit for you to wear. Let me look for it." he added and Roxas noticed him lip slightly as he went over to his closet, the size of a small room, and go through it until he found a outfit.

It was a long sleeved black shirt that had white stripes on the sleeves and a skull in the middle alone with a pair of ripped black skinny jeans that had a black, studded belt over them.

"That's a little to dark for him idiot." Riku growled and Demyx snorted.

"I am the one supplying the outfit and he'd look damn cute in it!"

"Cute when Axel is after him isn't the best, little brother." a voice said and a man with slate hair entered smiling. He was dressed entirely in black, and how noiselessly he enter surprised Roxas. If he hadn't spoken, no one would have noticed. "But that will be fine as long as we can contain him. I'm Zexion by the way." Zexion added and Demyx looked at him hopefully. Riku looked suspicious.

"The man who is in the most trouble in this house offers his help. Why?" Demyx asked slowly, not seeming happy to say anything against his brother.

"Little brother. You're that distrusting in me? We may not have a flesh and blood bond but still, we are family. That hurts." he said, but a smirk remained plastered to his face even when his voice changed.

"Cut the shit." Riku growled. "Marluxia warned me about you." he said and the older man chuckled.

"What shit? What warning, my dear friend. The fact I live here is enough of a warning. Beat a dead horse if you wish, but this chat is over. Roxas, I can try to help you, if you agree to a few rules." he said, and sat next to Roxas smiling with a strange warmness. "I ask for nothing either of the others would ask, they are far different men than me. Axel gets a thrill from what he does, Marluxia gets joy from shedding blood, I, one the other hand, am in a different business. I need information."

No one spoke for a long time and Zexion's smile dropped and he sighed. He muttered something and began to stand but Demyx caught his arm, yelping slightly.

"N-No! You have to help him Zexion. Roxas is just confused about how this place works." he said in a pleading tone and Zexion looked back. Roxas noticed that the two were around the same height, even if Zexion was far older.

"I guess I understand, but with no promise, I have no commitment to him." Zexion said with an exaggerated sound in his voice.

"What do you want?" Roxas asked tentatively. He didn't trust anyone in this house completely, and he didn't trust the older ones at all.

"That is of no importance at the moment. The ball is in your court. If you wish to agree I will start to nit pick at every little thing about the pyro until he breaks down. Not to the extent he can't be put back together to my liking, but just so he is compelled to release you."

"T-Than yeah. I'll get whatever information it is....Once this is all over."

"Excellent. Also, you need to obey what I tell you to, lest you queer the pitch."he said and when he received blank looks sighed explaining, "Queer the pitch means to, ruin the plan in this sense of it. I will keep in mind you think the same as my brother, and not use phrases like that again."

"Don't be mean." Demyx whimpered and Zexion's face lightened as he hugged his brother slightly.

"Forgive me. I'm off now to began. Keep in mind, no contact with Axel until I tell you to would be the best blame. Oh, and Demyx, if you ever agree to let his filthy hands stain you again, I will kill you both. No brother of mine will ever hold them self to such a low standard." he said and as he left the heard him mutter "When will he just bring a girl or boy home? He can't be asexual and God knows I despise women thanks to that vile woman."

Confused at what he had agreed to, Roxas rethought the conversation to see if he should be worried or not. Almost instantly he come to the conclusion, nothing was safe when it came to any of the adult three men here.

This was fun to write. Except I'm going to have nightmares of 9-1, my imaginary clone of Demyx that is evil and makes me paranoid. Great....now I'm scared.

I gave a little information of what Riku knows about the unholy trinity in the house and Zexion is willing to make a deal. Fun for me. I know how it ends. Less rushed in some parts than others so please review.

Love ya'll!


	5. Filler

Roxas had slept on Demyx's bed, while Demyx slept on Riku's, after they'd taken a shower of course. Riku, claiming they still smelled like a wet dogs ass, went to sleep in Marluxia's room. Where Marluxia was, Roxas didn't know or care. He just wanted to get out of this house and forget this happened. Maybe even cut all ties with his former friends, just to be on the safe side of course.

Now, it was morning and Roxas sighed, 2 days he'd been here. Those days had been horrible in there own ways. The first had to be he was sure he hated all his friends after the fight and then Axel had been playing the part of the good Samaritan. The next day, his friends would surely be the ones to pull him through even if the good Samaritan was sure to ruin it.

"Roxas." Demyx muttered, and sat up, looking at him, through sleepy eyes. His hair was mostly sticking up to one side and Roxas bit back laughter.

"Yeah?" he asked and Demyx smiled, glad he'd gotten a reply.

"I want you to stay in here. I'll go make pancakes and bring the Karo syrup. Its my favorite." he said and stood before walking to the mirror, pushing his hair into place. Roxas was sure it was made of hard gel more than hair. "Want me to get Riku? Nah, he'd be grumpy this early. I'll get Marluxia to watch you." he said, leaving Roxas out of the conversation without noticing before he walked out the door.

Roxas was still wearing the outfit that Demyx had picked for him and had to admit, sleeping in Demyx's bed made everything more comfortable. It had been softer than his own. Softer than even Axel's.

Crap, bad subject. Too bad the thoughts of the redhead wouldn't stop. He remembered everything, and briefly something about Kairi, throwing up and Axel showing up, cussing under his breath and making the teacher leave her alone. Kairi had been out with the flu for a few days, but when she came back Axel had apologized, saying he was just worried about his baby sister.

"Who are you thinking so deeply of?" a voice asked and Roxas jumped, staring at a pink haired man who was lying on Riku's bad with his feet crossed at the ankles in the air.

"H-How d-did you...?"

"Shush. I'm Marluxia and I was asked to watch you. So, what were you thinking of?" he asked and Roxas sighed deeply, shaking his head.

"Nothing important. Just once when Kairi got sick at school." he said and a knowing look crossed Marluxia's face as he smirked.

"Red really gets worried when Kairi's sick, don't you think?" he asked, not having to explain who Red was. Roxas just nodded. "Don't worry about things. Behave and everything will work out. But, if you run....." Marluxia let the sentence end, chuckling darkly.

The two didn't speak for a few moments. Roxas was fine with the silence but Marluxia was obviously restless, tossing and turning on the bed before returning to his previous position.

"Do you like music?" he asked and Roxas stared at him for a moment. "It is a simple question. Do you, Roxas, enjoy listening, singing, or writing music?"

"Well, yeah. Do you?"

"Yes. That is generally why people ask those type of questions. What's a band you like?"

"I like a lot of stuff. All types, so I don't know how to answer. You?"

"I like all types too. Classical, new age, rock, alternative, heavy metal, techno. I love music so much." he began before starting the longest conversation that Roxas had ever had on the subject.

"Dumb asses?" Riku asked before looking in the room and seeing Marluxia, who stopped speaking and frowned.

"I do not allow under aged cursing in this house young man!" he snapped and Riku rolled his eyes.

"You cuss all the time!"

"And I am an adult, no? I have no say over anyone in this house besides you, and I want to raise you right as a good man." he said and got strange looks from the both of them. "Okay, this is one of those, do what I say, not what I do things." he added.

"Aw, I can't go around shooting up dudes when I grow up?" Riku asked childishly, flopping onto his bed, forcing Marluxia to scoot over.

"I do not _go around shooting up dudes_ Riku. Assassination is a very difficult and frustrating job that requires talent, patience, cunning, and perseverance."

"And then you shoot them?" he asked, making the pink haired man growl slightly under his breath before smirking demonically.

"I think as soon as this snow clears up, I'll bring over my fiance. Larxene just _adores_ your pain." he said and Riku paled, making Roxas look at him strangely.

"That woman is a demon! Why are you going to marry her?"

"Marrying it is in our best interest." he said making the it obvious. "But she isn't as bad as you think, she just hates you with a passion is all."

"From how Riku acts he feels the same." Roxas muttered and Marluxia laughed.

"You have no idea. I'll be sure to tell her to play nice when you're around. She isn't as evil as Riku makes her seem."

"You only say that because you're fucking, right?" Riku asked and Marluxia pushed him.

"Hell no! I would rather swallow shattered glass!" he yelled and sighed. "Don't tell her I said that though."

"Sure." Riku and Roxas said together.

The three had several different conversations over the next few hours, each wondering what was taking Demyx until the brunette appeared in the door way with three plates balanced on his arms.

"What the hell took you?" Riku asked and Marluxia shrugged, agreeing.

"I ran some trouble and had to go to the basement for some stuff. Did you know its cold down there?" he asked. "Oh, thanks Marly! I made you a special plate." he said and motioned with his head to one that had about three times as much as the others in a strange heart shape.

"Thank you." he said, getting up as fast as he could, taking the plate and leaving the room.

"The man only does anything for food and money." Demyx said entering and sitting down. "Keep it in mind if you ever need a favor."

---

This is a filler. A fun part is in the next chapter. No Larxene bashing was intended, if anyone took it that way.


	6. Chapter 6

Roxas woke up to Demyx screaming at Riku for something that seemed incredibly stupid. So stupid, the Roxas didn't even remember what it was about in the first place, only that he'd slapped Demyx upside the head, snarling.

"You still smell like shit." Riku said and Roxas glared at him. He wasn't a morning person and he was going to kill Demyx already for how loud he was complaining about being hit.

"Go. Die." Roxas growled and Riku shrugged, before telling Demyx to shut up. Demyx obeyed, also annoyed and the three were silent until the heard a voice that caused Roxas to jump back in shock.

"It's time to come out of isolation, Roxas." Zexion said and Roxas really wished he knew how to enter a room as silently as the other male did. "Axel's downstairs in the kitchen, I want you to get dressed in something that doesn't make you too rape-able and follow my lead." he said happily, seeming cheerful. Roxas already knew that wasn't like him.

"Such the morning person." Riku muttered his face blank. "How long have you been awake."

"Well I woke up at 8 p.m. yesterday, and its 9 a.m. now. Now hurry before he leaves." Zexion said and left before anyone could say another word. Demyx looked at Roxas intensely.

"I have to make you look as unattractive as possible." Demyx said, his voice dark. "This is against everything I've ever learned." he added in a serious voice that would have made Roxas laugh if he wasn't in the situation he was in.

He wanted everyone here to drop dead.

Roxas came into the kitchen dressed in simple clothes that Demyx said were the most, un-cute things he could find. Axel didn't look up from his bowl of cereal, thinking maybe it was one of his original housemates, who finally decided to come down and eat.

"Um.....Hey." Roxas said when Zexion elbowed him and Axel's head snapped up, jade eyes looking on the boy in front of him.

"Hey." Axel said, instantly back in his calm, collected, flirty mindset. "I thought you didn't want to see me." he added, waiting patiently for Roxas to reply.

"Now, now Axel, be nicer to our guest." Zexion said, making a bowl of cereal.

"Go back to your luck charm box, leprechaun." Axel snapped, but was smiling and laughed when Zexion rolled his eyes.

"You should know by now I don't like Lucky Charms, I like Count Chocula." he said and looked at Roxas, "You want anything?"

"We have, like, all the monster ones!" Demyx added, excited. "Count Chocula for Zexion, Franken Berry for me, Boo Berry for Axel, Marluxia only eats Alpen though, and Riku eats Lucky Charms."

"I do no!"

"Then why do we have them, and why if no one else eats them, does the cereal always disappear!"

"Dudes! Not appropriate breakfast talk. Now eat your damn Lucky Charms Riku!" Axel snapped, clearly joking but Riku flushed. "Anyway, this is a General Mills house so we have Cinnamon Toast Crunch, I know you like those." Axel said and Roxas didn't comment on how he was right.

"Awkward silence I see?" Marluxia murmured and looked at Roxas. "What did the scary pedo man say this time?"

"I am not scary!"

"Yes you are!"

"Wait..........Marluxia did you just say your afraid of Axel?" Roxas asked and almost every one started laughing at him as he glared.

"I-I am not!" he shouted and so Roxas learned what a normal breakfast for these abnormal people was. He didn't even notice that Zexion had made it so he had to sit beside Axel.

After breakfast, Zexion pulled Roxas off to the side of the room, earning a rather pissed look from Axel. Neither of the two noticed.

"I'm going to go make sure Riku and Demyx don't fight over Spongebob, okay?" he said and Roxas looked at him, blank. "I'm joking! I guess I should try that now should I." he snapped and Roxas blinked.

"Um, then what do I-"

"You, like a good little dog, will speak to Axel in a calm civilized manner and if he touches you inappropriately, I allow you to scream. Only then or in the case a knife or gun is drawn of you are forced into a empty room against your will." he said, annoyed and Roxas nodded as Zexion stalked out of the room that slowly emptied with just Axel and Roxas left.

"Hey..." Roxas said awkwardly, drawing his hand through blonde hair and taking a deep breath. Axel looked at him with a bored expression, before Roxas saw something click in his mind and watched as the tall redhead looked around, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Hey Roxy," he said before patting the seat of the chair next to him. "Take a seat, buddy." he said smiling and Roxas nodded, blushing slightly for no real reason he could think off as he sat down and Axel wrapped one unnaturally thin arm around him.

"Axel." Roxas squeaked but didn't move at all, frozen.

"What, I just want to talk. So, you're staying in Riku and Dem-Dem's room?" he asked and before Roxas could reply added. "You could always room with me again if ya want."

If Roxas wasn't in his half-frozen state, he'd had said "Like hell, jackass.", but at the moment the thought didn't even cross his mind. He only managed to say something incomprehensible, that was clearly a rejection.

"Oh, I get it." Axel added, a little softer, loosing the flirtatious attitude. "Look, Roxas, I am sorry. So can we forgive and forget, or what?" he asked and looked off into the distance, refusing to look at the smaller male.

"W-what?"

"What as in no or what as in what?"

"A-as in what." Roxas cleared up and Axel turned towards him and look at Roxas' face, seeming slightly nervous.

"Look, your a cute, little blonde. You can beat the shit out of kids your age, and you're in good shape. I am a 24 year old man who is infatuated with people like you. I apologize for what I did to you, personally. I do not apologize for what I have done to others. I do not apologize for the way I am, but I apologize for getting you stranded out here, for making your parents worry, for nearly raping you even if I do not regret it and I am not saying I won't do it again in I have a, like, perfect chance at it. So I just want to know if there's anyway you can find it in your heart to-" he half-mumbled before Demyx cut him off by screaming.

"Dudes, Roxas is on the TV!"

"Oh, fuck you Demyx!" Axel snapped, but got up and pulled Roxas after him. "I seriously mean it this time you little, oh screw it! Never mind."

------

I'm sorry this took so long but my computer killed it the first six times. It got worse and worse as I redid it so hopefully its okay and I didn't make you wait to long. Also tell me if you have any ideas for future chapters, because I'm willing to change the plans a little (or a lot). Also does anyone who reads this watch Hetalia? Just curious to watch country you are and all.


	7. A Kiss!

Roxas was pushed onto one of the two couches in the room. Demyx was one the floor, in front of the T.V. and Riku was leaning against the wall. Marluxia and Zexion were seated at opposite ends of the other couch and Axel, naturally, was sitting right next to the blond. They all were watching the news, which had a picture of Roxas from his school were he had been flipping off the camera. Roxas knew the only reason they had used that one was because it was the most recent picture of his they had.

"A local boy, Roxas Ivan Pomeroy, has been reported missing. Since most of the local area is unable to move, search for him has not yet started, but we have been able to receive some word from his family." the small, thin woman with short black hair said, clearly not the type to have to deal with sad news. Instantly, a recorded phone call played and it was of Sora, Cloud, and his mother, all taking a turn to ask for Roxas to come back, and Sora even saying he was sorry.

"Great this isn't anyone's fault." Marluxia said, sarcastically. "You know how he'll never get to go home and all."

"Oh, says the murderer!"

"Murderers above pedophiles, dumb shit!" Marluxia asked and the two men were instantly up, standing face to face.

"Now, now men-" Zexion began but both of them cut him off, cursing at nothing in particular. Zexion closed his mouth, sighing.

"Who the hell are you to call me a dumb shit, ass fuck?!" Axel snapped before, he let out a strange growl, and backed up slightly. "Look dude, there are kids here, so if we want to fight........" he trailed off and Marluxia took a deep breath, before smiling oddly.

"When has us beating the living hell out of each other in front of kids mattered to you? Trying to impress our little guest, are you?" he asked, adding. "So I'll not beat you in front of your crush, but you owe me one fight when Larx comes over."

"Like you could beat me." Axel said and things instantly seemed to have cooled down. Roxas looked at the two of them amazed. If he got into a fight with someone, there was no way he could make up really. He'd hate them until the day they died, with the exception of Sora. He had to live with him after all, right?

"Oh, Roxas, you should get used to stuff like that. Axel and Marluxia hate each other with a passion half the time. I mean, sometimes they can get passed it and all but....." Demyx shrugged, yawning. Without really thinking Riku and Roxas both yawned too.

"Well, I don't think the news was the best of ideas." Zexion said and seemed to produce the remote out of thin air, changing the channel to something about female serial killers. "Much more educational, and its safe for everyone." Zexion said, satisfied with the choice.

"What? Oh, hell no." Marluxia said and snatched the remote, changing it to a local gardening station. "Its mid-winter and my roses are dieing in my room." he snapped and Demyx grabbed the remote.

"Harry Potter is on!" he complained, changing it but Riku pushed him over, taking the remote.

"You've watched it a million times Demyx. Look, World's Dumbest Criminals is on. Hey there's Axel and Marluxia!" he said jokingly and Axel kicked the silverette in the back of the head, taking the remote and presenting it to Roxas, like a prize.

"Guest gets T.V. rights, or we watch porn all day." he said, and there were a few grumbles, and Marluxia questioning why the porn was a bad thing. Axel walked towards the T.V., grabbing a list of the channels with notes of there educational value on them and handed it to Roxas as well. Roxas had a feeling that they were Zexion's.

Roxas skimmed through the list, looking for ones that had "little value, garbage" or "none, Demyx and Riku's shows" written by them. After a minute or so, he found a show and typed it in. He had found something that Zexion marked, "Some value, even if ghost aren't the thing Demyx should watch on T.V.". A Haunting was on.

"This is stupid! Can we just watch the porn?" Marluxia and Riku asked together and Zexion and Demyx rolled their eyes together. Roxas thought it was cute.

"If we watch porn, we can only have two people in the room at one time, I call Roxas!" Axel said, only half-joking this time.

Roxas grabbed a pillow, smacking the tall redhead who had decided to sit on the floor in his face. Axel threw it back, sticking his tongue out and winking at the boy who only glared back.

They watched A Haunting for about 5 hours before Roxas was tired and got up to go to his room, not noticing that Axel got up silently and followed after him. No one else seem to notice either. Demyx and Riku were engrossed with the show, Zexion had fallen asleep with a book, using Marluxia's lap as a pillow, and Marluxia was looking at a spider on the wall he was to lazy to kill. The quickest way back to the room was through the kitchen, down a hall, up the stairs, and it wasn't until Roxas had made it to the top of the stairs that he noticed Axel.

"Ummm......" he asked, suddenly remembering why he'd been terrified of Axel before they'd gone to watch the news. Looking at the redhead, he backed up, one hand on the wall.

"No Roxas wait." Axel said and Roxas obeyed, standing completely still. "I want to finish what I was saying earlier. I'm sorry, we went through why in the kitchen, but you really need to watch around me, okay? I could lock you in my room right now, but I have _some_ self control. So for now." he said and wrapped one arm around Roxas' waist, pulling him forward and bending to connect their lips for a moment.

Roxas, as soon as the shock of being kissed wore off, pushed Axel away gently, for no other reason than he didn't feel like punching would help. Axel pulled away, at the first sign that Roxas was resisting, before smiling brightly.

"Well, see ya later, Roxy!" he said, going down the stairs and leaving Roxas alone.

Axel pressed his back against the wall, listening to Roxas' doorsteps. At first, the blonde moved closer, peeking around the corner but when he say nothing, he walked up the stairs, murmuring something to himself. Okay, so being thinner than a flat chested nine year old girl came in handy. Axel heard him when he went to the short hall with many of the rooms, and he heard the door open and close, before he couldn't hear any more.

Touching his lips softly, he closed his eyes, smiling. For some reason, he was getting more of a natural high this way then just raping him. Maybe he'd keep that in mind, and let the games continue for.......forever? Would that honestly be so bad?

"Are you familiar with Lima Syndrome and Stockholm Syndrome, Axel?" Zexion asked, loudly, making the redhead jump, back. He usually heard the other two silent men approach.

"What?" he asked, trying to make the jump seem like nothing, even if he was a bit embarrassed about it. How long had Zexion even been there?

"Lima Syndrome, where abductors feel sympathy for their hostages, and Stockholm Syndrome is where hostages feel sympathy, or in this case attraction to their abductors. Both of you have one of them and both of you are showing affection for one another. It's sweet." the shorter male say, and Axel frowned.

"He doesn't like me." the redhead snapped and Zexion smiled.

"Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. You could try to figure it out, or you could just ask. But if you did and I was being dishonest....." laughing lightly, Zexion smiled, unconsciously brushing a lock of gray-blue hair from his face.

"No you don't you little son of a bitch!" he snapped trying to grab the male who slipped through his grasp and smiled as he exited to a safer location. Groaning, Axel wondered why he hadn't just left the house with Kairi long ago, or at least killed one of the two.


	8. Laptop EXTREMELY SHORT

**Written while listening to the Finnish **_**I'll Make a Man Out of You**_** from Mulan. I have problems.....**

Roxas feel on the bed, shaking. Had Axel just done something.......something not terrifying and maybe, in its own sad little way, romantic? He closed his eyes. Oh lord. Oh, dear sweet Lord in heaven he was sure hated him by now, or maybe didn't even really exist.

_'I miss Sora.'_

The thought was pretty random. Roxas of course missed his mom, his brothers......he missed so many people. Would he ever get them back?

_'You could ask.'_

But he already knew the answer. No. He'd never get them back. Ever. He'd stay here until he died, or they moved him somewhere else. He'd be a toy for the remainder of his life......

His thoughts continued like that, until he noticed the laptop. The laptop that had more than likely sat there untouched since he first got there. It was light blue, small, and after he opened it and checked, had internet connection. He was saved!

He went to yahoo, signed out, theawesomerockerdemyx and signed him self in, emailing Sora.

_Dear Sora,_

_ This is Roxas. I've been kidnapped by a crazy redhead pedo, Kairi's older brother. Please contact the police and find were people named Marluxia, Axel (the pedo), and Zexion live with Kairi, Demyx, and get this, Riku. I need your help. They all are criminals. Marluxia kills people and Zexion...... PLEASE believe this and send help, I love you. I miss you._

_ Your idiot brother,_

_ R. I. P_

He smiled, looking over the email. Sora knew only he used his initials at the end of emails. He'd believe it and then......

Then what? The people who had been both pleasant and cruel to him would be sent to jail. Three friends would lose their family and more than likely be sent to foster homes. He'd ruin six lives. Axel had ruin his family's life but....

Back spacing, he re-wrote the whole thing, feeling slightly sick. At least they'd know he was alive, right?

_Dear Sora,_

_ Hey, I know you're all worried about me. I'm fine though. Please don't tell them about this Sora. Don't show them the email. Delete it. Delete your history, the yahoo account. Get ride of it all. Please. I love you, and I hope you all live happily ever after. God knows I won't._

_ R.I.P_

There was a moment when he wondered if he really should send it. Would Sora listen? Then, he just knew his brother would, he might even go as far as to show them it, and break the computer before they got someone to trace it. The blonde smiled, imagining his brothers smiling face.

Roxas quickly added, _In the land with no happy ever afters, but many happy moment that disappear too often_, to the end and nodded to himself, sending it and shutting down the device.

From his room, Zexion watched the two monitors he'd set up, smirking. Roxas had done the right thing to make it out alive after all. He was smarted than the silverette had anticipated in the first place, and Zexion took this as a very pleasant surprise.

**I'm adding a bonus. Next chapter, and it'll be MarZex. Any people who have a problem with that, tell me right away and I'll see what I can do. I love you guys, and love to know when you review! I might not be able to upload this week, but next I more than likely will. Been doing a report in Home Ect. on the wonderful Valentin Yudashkin, so anyone know something important about him? I need to know soon, but still.....**

** Hei hei!**


	9. MarlZex Extra

**Here's the MarZex I mentioned. Just bare with it, I'm sleepy and don't have much time to write at the moment.**

Zexion closed his aqua eyes, leaning into the fluffy couch, sighing. Why did his work always had to leave him so tired when it involved anything physical? At least Riku and Demyx had gone to sleep by now. It was annoying when they never slept, bouncing around the room like fluffy little dogs that where on something.

He smiled slightly at the fluffy dogs thought. They did tend to act like dogs, very often. He growled lightly when a gloved hand cupped his cheek.

"Hey Zexy." Marluxia purred, smirking at the clearly annoyed expression that had crossed the silverette's face. "Sleeping?"

"No." Zexion yawned, looking up at the pink haired man, "You look even stupider from the angle." he murmured.

"You, my dear, never look stupid." kissing the half-asleep male, he looked at the slightly confused face.

"Liar. I like stupid now." he said, referring to the fact he was dirty, sweaty, tired, his hair was a mess, and he felt horrible.

"I think you look cute."

"You're blind and a fool then."

Moving so he wasn't tempted to fall asleep again, Zexion looked at Marluxia with a blank expression. Marluxia sat beside him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and snuggling into him. Liking the warmth, Zexion allowed him to.

"Don't be so mean, where would you be without me? Technically, you belong to me." Zexion scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"You still want to bring that up?" There was a short silence before a quieter reply. "I'd be in hell without you. Two horrible options, and then you. Beggars can't be choosers I suppose."

"I could send you back." the threat was a joke, but Zexion tensed in the comforting embrace and Marluxia exhaled, muttering, "I always fuck up something when it comes to intimacy, don't I?"

Zexion didn't answer, only pulled away until Marluxia had to actually force him to stay with him, pinning him down.

"Stupid joke, I get it okay? No talking about.....well...yeah."Zexion still didn't speak. "How can I make it up to you? What do you want?"

"You could dump that slut already. I'd always be here you know." he whispered and Marluxia chuckled, kissing him again. He was happy when Zexion deepened the kiss, arms moving to wrap around his neck and pull the two closer. Once again separating, Zexion tilted his head to the side.

"You know I can't dump Larxene." Marluxia pointed out. Zexion giggled, eyes widening and face turning into a large grin.

"I know how you can make it up to me, my wonderful little slave."

"I like how this sounds already." the two started laughing together, happy, until a loud "EWWWWW!" and "Go big bro!" came from the hall, two pairs of eyes peering at them from the doorway.

Marluxia opened him mouth, ready to scream at the two but he was beaten to it by Zexion, who looked extremely pissed.

"You two have two seconds, and I _mean it_, to get the hell out of here, and to your rooms or so help me, I will send you to the Shop again Demyx, and your friend can come with me, do you understand me?" he snarled and the two disappeared instantly, leaving Zexion to fume while he noticed the position the two were in.

No wonder Demyx said eww.

"You know, we can still continue this." Marluxia offered but was pushed off of Zexion roughly. When the male had gotten up and brushed himself off, he pulled on Marluxia's hand softly.

"There's a whip in my room, why don't we go up there instead?"

**Once again, short, but I'll promise to update at least twice a week (If I can. I share one computer with four other people soooo.......). There was some hints about stuff in here! Wonderfully obvious hints at that. I'm so happy at the reviews I got, and shocked I got so many nice things said, I truly love you guys.**

**On that note, I'm a fan of MarZex, as well as pairing Riku and Demyx, but I more than likely won't in this. Sorry if calling Larxene a slut if that offends anyone. If it doesn't, epic. **

**Also, whats your thoughts on American Idol? Did anyone like Kris Allen? I'm from Conway, and I didn't vote for him. Everyone sorta freaked when they heard I didn't like him.**


	10. Crying and Thinking

A week and a half passed without much events, all the days flowing in the same order. Woken by an overly excited Demyx, breakfast, arguments, T.V., arguments, Marluxia talking about women/porn/men, Zexion saying the shows were horrible, lunch, more T.V., the eldest three slipping up to their rooms, Demyx falling asleep, Riku being his slightly-bitchy self, dinner, talking in the kitchen, going to the room to read or sleep or talk.

That was until one day when Roxas was waken by Riku, who practically pounced on him, looking more hyper than Demyx after drinking coffee.

"School! We have school again! Tomorrow!" he screamed, shaking the still dazed Roxas. "I get to go outside again!"

"No...T-the waffles are in the bathroom." the confused blonde said frowning and hitting Riku. "I give up."

"Your brain did, retard. The snow, you know, all that cold stuff on the ground? Well, it melted, and turned into water, and either soaked in the ground or ev-"

"I get it, I get it. God, are you always such an ass?" he asked and Riku smirked.

"I see you finally recognized me as your god." he said, grinning, for once not acting moody. Roxas frowned.

"Why tell me this?" he asked and Riku opened his mouth but said nothing. A look of realization crossed his face.

"Oh...Ohhhh...I've been hanging with Demyx to much." he whispered shaking his head. "I'm going to get ready for school and...Zexion might want to talk to you or...yeah." he said and practically shot out of the room, embarrassed.

Roxas only flopped back down, closing his sleepy blue eyes and relaxing. Riku had flipped the light off and now it was cool and dark in the room again, besides the light that filtered through the curtains and kept the room from being pitch black. It was a little cold, even with the thick sea-horse blanket he'd been given as a present by Zexion. He remembered how warm Axel had been, almost like a human fire...

Roxas' face flushed a dark shade of red. He'd have to not think of Axel. Of how tall he was, how pale and beautiful and cocky he was. Of how that fierce animalistic look would enter his eyes and how much Roxas wanted to push his limits at those moments, to see how far he'd go before returning to the collected, calm Axel. He wanted so much to just-

"Roxas?" Zexion asked, warm breath blowing across his ear, making him jump and yelp. "We need to have a conversation." he added and Roxas nodded, trying to restart his heartbeat. Damn ninja emo spy what ever the hell he was...

"Nice to see you're listening. This conversation is over your school reopening, and that email you sent." seeing the fear on the younger boys face he smiled, "I'm not going to turn you in to Marluxia. He's more talk than anything else, he wouldn't dare hurt you. Well...not if I told him to leave you alone.

"Well, that's besides the point. The point is that I need you to promise, to _swear_ on your life not to leave this house. Do not contact family or friends, do not do anything to attract suspicion to this household for the next...three months at the very least. By then, you will more than likey be on your merry little way understand?" Roxas nodded. "Good."

Suddenly Roxas thought to ask a question that had been bothering him some time. He'd spoken to everyone else besides Zexion about there pasts. Of course Axel and Marluxia had skimmed over a couple of details, but Zexion hadn't even answered.

"How did you all get together here?"

"We...we work for a common goal and met through an acquaintance of ours mostly. This first pact broke and we went our separate ways but then I was...found by Marluxia and we got a call from Axel asking if we'd help him with a project, we still were in touch, and we agreed. Marluxia brought along Riku and I wasn't living anywhere so I had to take Demyx with me." he said, pausing several times to think the words over. "Yes, that's about correct. I'll speak to you on the matter at a later time but, how'd you meet Demyx?"

"Oh, he was a weirdo, but Sora was instant friends with him so I sorta started hanging with him to and figured our he was into some pretty cool stuff. Riku also sorta had something to do with it, but they never act that close in public."

"I see." Zexion was quiet for a while before one of his hand pushed back a stray hair and he got a far away look in his eyes. "I know you're having a really hard time here Roxas. Trust me, I k-know." he whispered and Roxas noted his eyes had misted over, like he needed to cry. "I...I promise I'll save you. The others may have forgotten a lot of the things we learn, hell, Axel never _learned_ them. But... I swear to you Roxas Ivan Pomeroy, I..." after a moment of silence, the silverette laughed. He laughed like there was no tomorrow, stray tears cascading from his eyes in the process.

Roxas looked at him, extremely angry. He thought he could mock him like that? Roxas' hands curled into fists before he noticed the laughter wasn't mocking him, it was sad. It sounded almost like Zexion was in pain.

"Zexion?" Roxas asked, reaching out to place a hand on Zexion's shoulder that silenced him. Then, the real crying started, loud sobbing that didn't seem like Zexion at all. Roxas only tried to console him awkward with the whole situation. Then, in about three minutes, Zexion was halfway out of the room, muttering things like, "I-I'm sorry to p-put you in this sit-situation. Please f-forgive m-me!"

Roxas watched him leave blankly. He knew he should have followed to make sure Zexion was okay, he knew he should have told someone, he knew he should have asked what the hell was going on, but he didn't. Zexion wouldn't be in that much danger because he had started crying, right?

_'Besides, I was...doing something before he came in. I wonder when Riku and Demyx will be back.' _His flush returned, strong as ever and once again he snuggled into the still warm blanket that had been abandoned on the floor not long ago, closing his eyes again.

No matter what he tried to focus on, his mind went back to two things. Axel, and Zexion. Zexion had had no reason to cry, he wasn't the one kidnapped here, but he had. Maybe he was just that sensitive, he seemed to be close to the others, namely Marluxia. Maybe Roxas could ask later. Now, he could temporarily push that thought away and return to the main problem. Axel. He had to figure out what to do with Axel and the strange feelings the other brought with him.

_'Maybe I'm sick. That could explain it, right? I got sick because of something around here, that's all it is.' _The words sounded false, but he refused to believe otherwise. There was no way he'd allow himself to believe in having feelings for the redhead. Maybe if he comfronted Axel he would feel better.

Thoughts of the kiss flashed in his mind.

Yeah, at this moment, Roxas Ivan Pomeroy was screwed.

**Hope you loving guys can forgive me for the rushed feeling in this one. Tell me any spelling or grammar mistakes you find. Sorry for over use of 'he'd' I can't help it. Also, I won't be able to update much (Not that this is much!) because I'm going into the country. Any updates I can get will be on my Aunt's computer, and I'll have like 20 minutes so I'll add on to them but I won't post every segment. She reads my things a lot so please be as wonderful as you have been! Much love.**


End file.
